


Chose to lie

by threedices



Series: KHR week on tumblr [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adopted Children, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: KHR week day 1, rain, favourite minor character: Kawahira.





	Chose to lie

**Author's Note:**

> This one came about through the parental Kawahira AU from katekyo aus.

She is a street rat, dirty and small and underfed, taking to his detached interest (not kindness, he has not been kind in… ages.) with a hopeful wariness that speaks for her.  
She has promise.  
That is why Kawahira takes her in.  
There is no other reason.

Mists are liars by nature, not necessity.  
He teaches her about this, his nature, about her own.  
She is not overly clever, but charming.  
At least, that is what everyone sees.  
It is one of the things that makes him smile these days.  
His daughter is a liar.  
By choice, not necessity.

Kawahira is proud.  
She spins her life effortlessly, taking others prejudices and preconceptions and uses these hooks and niches in their psyches against them.  
She finds the last true descendant of Vongola and worms her way into his life, his heart, his bed.  
He marries her and she tells him, truthfully, that she is an orphan.

When she meets Kawahira for tea the next time, she tells him of her catch.  
“He has strong Flames hasn’t he?” she asks, her smile hopeful.

Kawahira nods slowly.

“Then he will have strong children, too…” She trails off, waiting for him to catch on.

Kawahira stops stirring his tea, slightly incredulous at what she implies.  
He takes a closer look at her, at her happiness, which bleeds into smugness.

Strong Flames.  
Her child will know him and trust him, like Nana herself does.

Kawahira smiles.  
“You did well.”

Nana practically radiates joy.


End file.
